


Crystal

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [29]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Exhibitionism, F/M, Voyeurism, bathtime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah notices something different about her bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She thinks she should probably be upset about this.  
Submerged in her bathwater, the scrying crystal is entirely invisible and she knows that she has yet to mention that she’s been able feel the presence of his crystals for months now.  
It does occur to her that her lack of outrage may well be connected to the hand mirror that she had charmed to reflect from his bedroom mirror less than a week after he’d gone over scrying in her magic lessons.   
Further consideration of just how much enjoyment she has gotten out of that mirror nudges her sense of fair play and brings a smile that is both sultry and mischievous to her lips as she drops her robe and steps into the bath.


	2. Focal Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side of the crystal...

The Goblin King is testing a theory.  
Sarah has been progressing remarkably quickly in her lessons. She has long since mastered basic theory and is currently exercising her power on low level spells and core techniques as naturally as breathing it seems.  
He wonders, sometimes, at her remarkable facility with magic, but she _is_ his champion after all. Why wouldn’t she be exceptional in this as well? Exceptional enough, perhaps, to be aware of magic as a physical sense. It is an ability he had not anticipated manifesting for many years yet, but there have been signs that perhaps he has underestimated her once again.   
It’s nothing overt, but her reactions have been off. There have been times recently where he has teleported himself to her and arrived to find her already looking his way, and there has been more than one occasion as of late where she seemed to meet his eyes through a crystal as he checked on her.  
And so he is conducting an experiment. He has watched enough ‘chick flicks’ with her to be fairly certain that a scrying crystal in her bath should garner a very definite reaction (he is betting – somewhat gleefully - on righteous fury over maidenly embarrassment from his champion) if she can sense the spell.   
Her reaction is, of course, not at all what he expects.  
The way she stops short upon entering the bathing room, and the speculative tilt of her head as she looks at the bath seems to confirm his suspicions, and he smirks as he awaits her ire. He is entirely unprepared for her to disrobe and step promptly into the water.


	3. Contact

The water is just shy of scalding, which is exactly the way she likes it, and the bath salts she’s added lend a silky texture and the scent of jasmine. The magic of the crystal in the water is a new sensation and it tingles in a way that awakens every nerve in her body. She sinks into the bath with a groan of pleasure that’s at least a little bit intentionally erotic. She stretches her legs in the water, flexing and relaxing, and the thought of the view that she is providing through the crystal at her feet sends a giddy rush of heat through her veins. She pauses for half a moment to consider how far she is willing to go with this. She remembers words spoken at a final confrontation and a wary reunion that built a foundation for trust and understanding. Considers her lessons and the years of mentorship and mutual respect. Thinks of her mirror and watching him strip bare to lay among silken sheets, graceful hands reaching down and grasping…

She swallows, tongue sliding out to moisten lips gone suddenly dry. Her hands go to her throat as she shudders lightly and remembers how to breathe, then slide down. Her fingers pause just long at the swell of her breasts to tease the sensitive peaks, then slip down her sides and up her legs. She leans forward against her knees, letting the movement of her hands pull her up and arch her over, and reaches down to pluck the crystal from the water.

The faint tingle of magic in the water is nothing compared to the sensation of touching the crystal itself. It’s somewhere between the buzz of vibration and the tingle of static electricity, but also warm and familiar and it feels _amazing_. She sucks in a breath as it sends goosebumps up and down her arm. The crystal is smaller than the ones he uses most, perhaps the size of a golf ball and her blood is flowing hot in her veins as her hind-brain offers up several delightful ideas involving potential uses for similar crystals in a variety of sizes. The one she holds in her hands has features in one scenario that she decides to implement immediately.

She leans back again in the tub, bringing the crystal to her lips with hum of pleasure. The smooth, hard curve of it is warm from the bath and she rolls it lightly over her mouth once, twice, three times and her lips are swollen and tingling. Her hand drops downward again, following it’s earlier path, though far more slowly, letting the crystal roll with it. It traces a line of delicious heat down her throat, past her collar bones, and when it reaches the valley between her breasts she claps it again in her fingers and drags it slowly to the right, up the soft swell and when it reaches the tight bud of her nipple she cries out at the contact and her eyes squeeze shut in bliss.

She circles first one breast and then the other, her breath getting shorter and pulse beating ever faster, the buzz of the crystal sending heat down to pool in her core. When both nipple are achingly hard, she pulls the sphere away, takes a deep breath, swings one leg up and over the side of tub, and drags the crystal down again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Search YouTube for a video called "Water Balz Jumbo PART 2 Invisible Polymer Balls" and start it about 50 seconds in.
> 
> Much has happened in the last month. Biggest thing is that I'm posting now from a new apartment that's all mine. Moving is chaotic.


End file.
